shangrilafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koosha
=December 2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Shangri La Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Chat Area page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) =January 2013= Adoption Looks like the place was adopted from founder Kuniko Hojo. I am about to watch this anime series. Am wondering if you would be okay if I made individual character pages? Current Category:Characters appears to only describe groups. Is it currently based on the January 2009 manga based on the 2004 visual novel? Anime data from April 2009 doesn't seem incorporated. I am wondering if we could affiliate with the AniManga wikia project by making a page at w:c:AniManga:Shangri-La to link to here and in turn include the AniMangaFooter on the homepage? It is locked so I couldn't add it. Doing so could attract editors and viewers here. +Y 02:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, it's based on the anime n some details r translated frm the Japanese Wikipedia. The characters r already there n in groups. Most details abt the characters are short so I didnt create individual pages for them. Official Images at the moment r on hold till the 'copyright webinar' is over. I'll b taking the page u created down later since it looks similar in the grouping. You can transfer the characters frm ur page to the respective grps if they aren't there;(since u created the page I'll leave it to u to do any transfer of missing characters, if u like, before I take the page down).The rest of the copied articles will also be taken down. Koosha (talk) 06:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello !!!! Hey there !! I'm Winterdawn. I'm a new editor. I'd like to edit here but I think it'll be better to ask you about it before starting the work. Will it be okay for you if I create separate pages for each character and episode of the anime? I can also create an infobox for each character if you like. Thank you. 13:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Winterdawn, :Nice to meet you. Actually there are reasons why I didn't separate characters individually although I did wanted to but changed my mind after realizing there aren't many things to talk about without revealing too much about the characters and end up being stub articles in the end. I also do not wish to encourage too much elaboration on episodes, in support to content creators; without making this wiki into another one of those website host or alternative to free anime/manga by just reading everything from here. I just don't feel right by it, so I can't encourage that, sorry. ^^" Thanks for wanting to help though. Regards, Koosha (talk) 13:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC)